kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3
A Dragon Slayer; Part 2 is the 3rd chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Just as Charlotte Belew and Raishin Akabane begin their battle, a group of attackers decide to target solely on Charlotte. Raishin and Yaya then decide to take on the attackers, while Sigmund is damaged from the heavy consecutive attacks. Yaya's durability and Raishin's fighting capabilities anger their attackers, who decide to target him instead. Summary In an unknown location, a group of students gather to discuss Charlotte Belew's abilities and her potential to be the next Wiseman]]. Feeling threatened by her, they realize they stand little chance of obtaining the position and consider forcing her to abandon her plans to participate in the Walpurgis Night party. Meanwhile in the showdown between Charlotte and Raishin Akabane, the former is angered that she is underestimated by someone with a ranking of 1235th. Raishin is impressed that Sigmund is powerful even without invoking its magic circuits, and comments that rather than being frightened, he is honored to witness such a powerful Automaton. This infuriates Charlotte, who prepares to unleash Sigmund's true powers, prompting nearby students to flee. Raishin orders Yaya to use Flare 24 Sho. However, she is nearly hit by a giant iron ball. Raishin realizes that other students have decided to attack Charlotte and Sigmund instead. Charlotte accuses Raishin of being not only an idiot, but also a coward, by collaborating with other students to ambush her. Raishin protests his innocence, but quickly alerts her of more attackers. Instantly, she realizes one of her attackers is using Water Lance, and becomes nervous. True enough, Sigmund is dealt with a heavy blow. The other attackers take the chance and consecutively attack Sigmund. Concerned, she runs to where Sigmund falls. Nearby, students are shocked to see "Tyrant Rex" losing in a battle. Just as she readies to be hit by the iron ball again, Raishin and Yaya stand in front, defending her. Yaya easily catches the iron ball in her hand, surprising Charlotte. Seeing how determined the duo are in defeating the attackers, Charlotte tells them to back off as she fears they are not up to their attackers' league, but to no avail. One attacker questions Raishin for protecting his "prey", Charlotte, and offers to give him her entry code to the party. However, Raishin rejects, claiming that he will not join a group that gangs up on one opponent. Before Charlotte could react, another attacker takes Raishin and Yaya down, which results in a huge explosion. The group of attackers is unable to celebrate long, as when the smoke clears, Yaya is protecting Raishin, with no damage to either of them. Everyone is amazed at Yaya's durability as an Automaton. Raishin quickly orders Yaya, who promptly engages in melee combat, knocking out the attackers and their Automatons. Astonished at the duo's abilities despite Raishin's low rank, an attacker exclaims that Yaya is a high-spec item, and thus they should attack her user -- Raishin. Undeterred, he smirks and readies himself and Yaya for battle. Characters in Order of Appearance #Raishin Akabane #Yaya #Charlotte Belew #Sigmund Navigaion Category:Chapters